


S'il te plaît, aime-toi comme je t'aime

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: AU, Description of woman body, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I'm not really sure but i prefer tag it, Lack of Self-Confidence, Protective Rio, Self-Hatred, Smut, Supportive Rio, but it's a little part, domestic brio, hatred of her body, soft Rio, yeah it's more accurate
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Beth n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Rio aime autant son corps alors qu'elle ne le supporte plus. Rio va lui réapprendre à l'aimer, comme lui le fait.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Kudos: 3





	S'il te plaît, aime-toi comme je t'aime

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de bêta.

Beth avait rencontré Rio dans sa pâtisserie. La première fois qu'il était venu c'était pour commander un gâteau d'anniversaire pour son fils, Marcus, qui allait fêter ces 7 ans.

Semaine après semaine Rio était revenu et à chaque fois il goûtait à un gâteau différent. La meilleure amie de Beth, Ruby, qui travaillait avec elle lui disait toujours qu'il ne venait pas pour les pâtisseries mais pour la patronne.

Beth étant inconsciente et ne voyant pas pourquoi un homme comme Rio s'intéresserait à elle, s'était moqué de son ami à chaque fois. Sauf qu'un jour Rio l'avait invité un rendez-vous, qu'elle avait accepté.

Beth n'avait pas pensée sentir aussi à l'aise et connecté avec quelqu'un, surtout lors d'un premier rendez-vous. Rio était l'opposé de son ex-mari, ce qui était une bonne chose. Au début Beth avait eu peur de leur différence physique. Elle avait bien vu que les gens les regardaient étrangement, comme si ils n'étaient pas assortit. La blancheur de sa peau qui contrastait avec la lueur de la sienne, ses petits chemisiers à fleurs et ses jeans de maman, alors que lui il était toujours en hoodie noir, jean noir et basket noir et enfin son tatouage d'aigle au cou qui lui donnait un air dangereux.

De l'extérieur ils étaient le jour et la nuit, mais mentalement, leur similarité avait étonné Beth dans le bon sens. Elle ne regrettait pas de lui avoir donné une chance, parce qu'il était le contraire de ce qu'il pouvait dégager. Il était doux, attentionné, à l'écoute, fidèle, c'était un père incroyable, il croyait en elle et la poussait à réaliser ses envies et ses rêves.

Maintenant ça faisait presque un an qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils filaient le parfait amour. Ils avaient même rencontrés la famille de l'autre.

La seule ombre au tableau c'était l'image négative que Beth avait de son corps, être avec un homme aussi parfait physiquement que Rio avait déclenché des peurs qu'elle n'arrivait pas à refréner. Ils n'avaient que 5 ans d'écart mais ces 42 ans la faisait beaucoup douter. Rio aimait le corps de Beth de façon indéniable et il lui montrait tout les jours, mais malheureusement a ne suffisait pas, au contraire, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait autant aimer ce corps qu'elle commençait à détester.

Beth avait eu 4 enfants, qu'ils lui avaient laissé des kilos en trop, des marques, et une cicatrice sur son corps. Lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, elle n'y pensait pas trop, parce qu'ils étaient dans l'humeur, dans le moment présent, que seul le désir et le plaisir comptaient et puis la manière dont il la touchait, la caressait de ses mains, de sa bouche, lui faisait tout oublier.

Mais dans un autre contexte elle ne le laissait jamais la voir nue ou en petite tenue, et surtout pas prendre de douche avec elle, malgré ses nombreuses demandes.

Elle avait entièrement confiance en lui mais elle avait peur qu'un jour il se réveil et se rende compte qu'il veut en réalité une femme plus jeune avec un corps de rêve.

~~~~~

Beth était chez Rio, dans son loft. Son fils, Marcus était chez sa mère cette semaine et ses enfants étaient chez leur père pour le week-end. Lors de ces semaines là, ils les passaient toujours ensemble, soit chez elle, soit chez lui, comme aujourd'hui.

Ils étaient dans le lit de Rio, nu, mais le corps de Beth recouvert par les draps, encore en sueur à cause de leur activité précédente.

"J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche." Dit Beth.

Rio embrassa son épaule. "Je peux me joindre à toi?"

Beth rit. "Tu es vraiment insatiable."

"Toujours avec toi. Mais j'ai pas dis qu'on devait faire l'amour sous la douche. Je veux juste te savonner le corps."

Beth se raidit, c'était tout ce qu'elle redoutait. Elle lui fit un faux sourire et se leva, le drap enroulé autour d'elle pour se cacher. "Désolé, mais je préfère le faire moi-même."

Rio fit la moue et souffla. "Ok. Je vais commander des pizzas. Je te prends comme d'hab?"

"Oui, merci."

Beth se faufila dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte à clé. Elle savait que Rio ne rentrerait pas sans son approbation, mais c'était une habitude.

Beth aimait cette salle de bain autant qu'elle la détestait. Elle adorait cette grande baignoire où elle pouvait se prélasser pendant des heures, cette douche à l'italienne spacieuse et pratique et tout ces meubles de rangements, tout était à porté de main. En revanche elle ne supportait pas cet immense miroir sur pied qui trônait au fond de la pièce. Qui mettait un miroir comme ça dans une salle de bain sérieusement? Elle avait toujours l'impression qu'il la narguait, l'épiait et se moquait de son corps.

Beth alluma l'eau de la douche, elle défit le drap de son corps et le mit dans la balle à linge sale. Une fois l'eau bien chaude, Beth se glissa dessous, savourant la chaleur qui détendait ses muscles. Elle ne resta pas longtemps sous l'eau, juste le temps de se laver les cheveux et le corps. Une fois bien rincée, elle éteignit l'eau et se dirigea vers une des armoires qui contenaient des serviettes, peignoirs, chaussons. Sauf que ce meuble était juste à côté du miroir, elle ne put donc l'éviter. Ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de juger son propre corps dans le reflet et sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Beth baissa les yeux, se précipita pour ouvrir l'armoire et en sortir un peignoir qu'elle enfila à toute vitesse, pour cacher ce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à supporter. Elle essuya ses larmes avec la manche de son peignoir, tapota ses joues, prit une grande inspiration et sortit de la salle de bain.

Rio était assit sur le canapé, téléphone en main. Il avait enfilé un jogging et un hoodie noir. Beth s'assit à côté de lui, espérant qu'il ne remarquerait rien, sauf qu'il la connaissait par cœur, elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

"J'ai commandé les pizzas, elles arrivent dans environ une demi heure." Rio se retourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Rien." Répondit Beth immédiatement.

"Elizabeth!" Pour une fois elle aurait espéré qu'il ne soit pas si observateur. Beth baissa la tête et cligna des yeux pour éviter une propagation de nouvelles larmes, sans succès. "Hey, Hey." Rio la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos et les cheveux pour l'apaiser. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon amour?"

Beth renifla dans sa capuche, elle se sentait tellement ridicule, mais il fallait qu'elle lâche ce qu'elle avait en elle. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu aimes autant mon corps alors qu'il est affreux."

"Pardon?" Rio était sous le choc, comment elle pouvait dire ça. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, il enchevêtra ses membres autour de lui, se leva du canapé et la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Rio ferma la porte derrière eux, il déposa Beth à terre, la plaça face au miroir et se positionna derrière elle.

"Je déteste ce miroir." Dit Beth, la tête baissée.

"Je sais pas ce que tu vois dedans, mais je vois définitivement pas la même chose. Je vois une femme de 42 ans, avec de belles formes généreuses, une femme magnifique avec un corps de déesse qui me rend complètement fou."

Beth secoua la tête. "Tu peux pas dire ça."

"Si je peux, et je le fais, pas parce que je veux te remonter le moral, mais parce que je le pense et que je refuse que tu es cette mauvaise image de toi." Rio passa ses bras autour de sa taille vêtu et posa son menton sur son épaule. "Est-ce que tu sais le nombre de femme qui payent pour avoir tes seins, ta taille marquée, ton cul, ton corps d'Aphrodite qui ne laisse aucun homme censé indifférent, même si eux ils ne peuvent que regarder, et encore." Beth lâcha un petit rire et posa ses mains sur ses avants bras. "Tu me fais confiance?"

"Toujours."

"Ok alors laisse-moi faire." Beth hocha la tête. "Retire tes bras des manches, tiens ton peignoir juste au dessus de ta poitrine et regarde toi dans le miroir."

Beth défit la ceinture du peignoir, elle enleva les manches, glissa le tissu sous ses aisselles et le serra contre elle pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Elle fixa son reflet. "Comme ça?"

"Parfait." Rio déposa un baiser sur chacune de ses épaules dénudées, il laissa le bout de ses doigts glisser le haut de sa poitrine, la faisant frissonner. "Tes petites tâches de rousseur son tellement mignonne, et tu peux pas imaginer l'effet que ça me fait quand la sueur coule le long de tes seins quand on fait l'amour, ça me donne envie de te lécher. Puis j'adore voir jusqu'où ta rougeur descend quand t'es gêné ou excité." Rio eut un petit rire. "Comme maintenant." Rio descendit l'un de ses index jusqu'à la couture de son peignoir. "Juste ici."

"Arrête."

"Non, j'espère que je te ferais rougir jusqu'à ma mort." Rio embrassa son cou. "T'es prêtes pour la prochaine étape?" Beth hocha la tête timidement et soupira. "Tu veux que je me mette torse nu pour qu'on soit à égalité?"

"Je pense que ça va être pire pour moi."

"Je ne suis pas parfait Elizabeth." Rio retira son hoodie, le laissant torse nu. "Regarde, j'ai fais des conneries quand j'étais plus jeune et ça m'a laissé des vilaines cicatrices."

Beth se tourna vers lui et traça les balafres blanches avec le bout de ses doigts. "Je trouve ça sexy."

Rio sourit. "Tu vois, c'est pareil pour toi, ce que tu n'aimes pas, moi je le fais." Beth hocha la tête et lui sourit, elle commençait à se sentir un petit peu mieux, mais la partie de son corps qu'elle détestait le plus était encore recouvert. "En plus j'ai pas d'abdos. Je suis grand je suis mince mais j'ai pas de tablette de chocolat."

Beth rigola. "Moi les tablettes de chocolat, je les aime que pour les manger et en faire des gâteaux." Rio éclata de rire et lui donna un petit baiser sur le bout de son nez.

Ils se replacèrent face au miroir dans leur position précédente. Beth lâcha un peu son peignoir et l'attacha par les manches, juste en dessous de sa poitrine.

"Putain, je suis pas fétichiste ma, mais je pourrais écrire un essai de 500 pages sur tes seins." Beth gloussa. "Et puis leur taille, ils sont parfaits pour mes mains." Rio prit ses seins dans ses grandes mains, qui les remplirent parfaitement. Beth gémit, ses tétons devinrent durs sous son contact. Rio lâcha ses seins et se plaça devant Beth. Il se pencha en avant, embrassa son épaule gauche puis descendit jusqu'à arrivé sur son téton qu'il prit dans sa bouche et titilla de sa langue. Beth s'accrocha à lui et poussa sa tête contre elle. Rio donna à son sein droit le même traitement et s'éloigna, gagnant un grognement de frustration de Beth. "Pas encore bébé." Rio se remit derrière Beth. "Tu sais que je pourrais passer ma vie avec ma tête nichée sur ta poitrine. Ils sont tellement confortables, encore plus doux et moelleux qu'un oreiller."

"J'avais remarqué." Dit Beth en rigolant. Si il y'avait une partie de son corps qu'elle aimait, c'était bien sa poitrine généreuse, même si parfois ça lui faisait mal au dos, mais Rio arrivait à lui faire oublier cette douleur en prenant bien soin d'eux, et d'elle.

Rio défit le nœud fait avec les manches du peignoir et le fit glisser juste en dessous de son ventre, au niveau de son aine, cachant le bas de son corps, il rattacha le peignoir autour de son corps et posa ses mains sur ses hanches et sur son bas ventre. Beth essaya de repousser ses mains, mais il était trop fort.

"S'il te plaît Rio." Beth dit d'une voix tremblante et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

"Mon amour, pleure pas, tu es sublime." Dit Rio embrassant sa tempe encore et encore.

Beth secoua la tête. "C'est pas…." Elle renifla. "J'ai du ventre, de la cellulite, des vergetures sur les hanches, les cuisses, les fesses et cette cicatrice hideuse, c'est-"

"Stop." Beth se tut. "Tu as juste un corps de femme Elizabeth. Je te rappelle que tu as eu 4 enfants, dont une par césarienne, d'où la cicatrice, qui n'est pas hideuse, comme les miennes." Rio caressa la boursoufflure juste au dessus de son pubis. "Si tu avais ni cellulite, ni vergetures et un ventre plat je penserais que tu serais un cyborg, et si c'est le cas s'il te plaît dis le moi maintenant." Beth se mordit la lèvre et rit. "Aucune femme au monde n'a un corps sans imperfection, ça n'existe pas ou alors tu vas en voir, dans les films, les séries, les magazines, mais elles sont maquillés et retouchés, ces corps là c'est pas la réalité, c'est faux, le tiens il l'est, naturel, vrai et c'est pour ça qu'il est beau, magnifique, sublime et ceux qui trouvent ça dérangeant, je peux rien faire pour eux."

Beth tendit le bras derrière elle, posa sa main sur le bas du crâne de Rio et le caressa tendrement. "Comment j'ai fais pour avoir autant de chance?"

"Hm, c'est marrant je me demande la même chose à chaque fois que je me réveil à côté de toi."

Rio caressa les hanches de Beth et enleva son peignoir, il le laissa tomber à terre, la laissant nue. Il déplaça lentement ses mains sur ses cuisses. "Tu sais ce que je préfère?" Beth secoua la tête. "J'adore quand tes cuisses encercles mes hanches et que tu me chevauches lentement ou bestialement selon ton humeur, que ton cul rebondit sur mes cuisses en rythme. C'est ma position préféré, toi, nue au dessus de moi, dominante."

Beth gémit et serra ses cuisses, elle sentit de l'humidité commencer à se former. "Hm, c'est une de mes position préféré aussi."

Rio s'éloigna un peu d'elle et retira son pantalon et son boxer, le laissant nu à son tour. Il claqua une des fesses de Beth lui faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise. "Ton cul, putain, j'ai pas les mots." Il lui mit une autre claque sur son autre joue, la faisant haleter, elle aimait ça. "J'avoue que je suis un peu jaloux. Le mien il est tout plat."

Beth éclata de rire, pour se venger et parce qu'elle avait envie de le toucher, à son tour elle lui mit une petite claque sur les fesses. "C'est vrai, mais elles sont bien fermes."

Rio se colla à elle, et rit dans son cou. Beth put sentir sa dureté sur la fente de son cul, il était aussi excité qu'elle. Rio lui donna des baisers dans le cou et dirigea dangereusement ses doigts vers sa chatte, mais à chaque fois qu'il s'en rapprochait de trop près, il s'en éloignait. Beth n'en pouvant plus, elle se retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément, Leur mains commencèrent à se caresser mais ils furent interrompu par quelque coups sur la porte d'entrée.

Rio s'éloigna, Beth grogna de déception. "C'est les pizzas, j'en ai pour une minute."

Rio ramassa le peignoir, l'enfila et sortit de la pièce. Beth se retourna vers le miroir, regarda son reflet et laissa un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Elle ne le laisserait pas gagner, de toute façon avec un homme comme Rio, il ne pouvait pas gagner. Elle s'approcha de lui et le déplaça vers la baignoire en biais. "Et voilà."

Rio revint à ce moment là, il remarqua immédiatement le changement de décoration. "Tu veux que je l'enlève?"

"Non, je crois que je vais m'y habituer." Beth lui sourit. "Je pense qu'il peut servir, j'ai eu une idée."

"Ah ouais?"

"Enlève ton peignoir et assied toi sur le bord de la baignoire."

Rio ricana et s'exécuta. "Tout de suite ma boss bitch." Beth s'approcha de lui et s'assied sur ses cuisses, à califourchon, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Rio agrippa ses hanches pour la maintenir en place. "Regarde nous, je veux pas me vanter mais, on est canon."

Beth ria, en se regardant elle se dit que oui ils l'étaient, ensemble. "Pas pour longtemps."

Beth plongea ses lèvres sur celle de Rio pour un baiser passionné. Leurs langues se trouvèrent immédiatement, dansant l'une contre l'autre. Leurs mains caressaient toutes les parcelles de peau qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Beth bougea ses hanches et se frotta contre Rio qui gémit.

Rio glissa ses doigts contre ses plis humides. "Tu es déjà trempé bébé."

Beth hocha la tête frénétiquement. "Toujours pour toi."

Ayant besoin de Rio à l'intérieur d'elle, Beth prit le bite de Rio et la guida vers son entrée, elle leva ses hanches et s'abaissa d'un coup sur sa bite.

"Ahhhhh!" "Putain!"

Beth commença à créer un rythme rapide. Leurs peaux claquèrent l'une contre l'autre, la sueur se forma sur leurs corps. Beth était rouge de ses joues jusqu'à la vallée de ses seins, qui rebondissaient en même temps que ses poussées.

"Putain ma, t'es tellement sexy. Regarde-toi."

Beth qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle pensait que se regarder en train d'avoir des relations sexuelles serait étrange et que ça la rebuterait mais en réalité ça l'excitait encore plus. Et quand elle vit le regard de Rio sur elle, ses pupilles dilatés, ses yeux à moitié clos, remplient de désir, la regardant comme si elle était la plus belle et la seule femme au monde, elle ne put se contenir plus longtemps.

"Ahhhhh, Rio!" Son orgasme la frappa et elle s'effondra sur Rio qui prit le relais jusqu'à exploser en elle, son nom s'échappant de ses lèvres en un cri guttural.

"Tu vas mieux?" Beth se recula pour le regarder et hocha la tête. "Ouais?" Rio lui chatouilla les côtes la faisant se tortiller de rire. "Sûre?"

Beth réussi à répondre entre deux rires. "Oui." Mais Rio continua à la torturer du bout des doigts. "Rio, stop. Oui, je te le promets."

Rio arrêta. "C'est bien." Il lui donna plein de petits baisers papillon sur le visage.

Beth soupira de bonheur mais un détail lui revint. "Les pizzas!"

Le corps de Rio trembla de rire. "Vraiment? Tu penses à ça maintenant? Comment je dois le prendre?"

Beth se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lui fit un sourire timide. "Désolé."

"T'inquiète, on les fera réchauffer."

"Ok. Je voulais reprendre une douche de toute façon."

"Va-y, je vais aller mettre les pizzas au four en attendant, puis j'irais prendre la mienne après toi."

"En fait…J'ai plus trop de force. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de toi pour m'aider à me savonner."

"Ouais?" Le sourire sur le visage de Rio était inestimable, c'était une des plus belles choses que Beth avait vu dans sa vie, rare mais authentique.

"Hm, hm, je pourrais t'aider aussi."

"Avec plaisir."

Rio se leva et emporta Beth dans ses bras, il alluma l'eau de la douche, et la déposa sou l'eau chaude. Rio lava le corps de Beth délicatement, caressant sa peau centimètre par centimètre tout en lui donnant de petits baisers.

Beth lui rendit l'appareil et une fois bien nettoyés et rincés, ils sortirent de la douche, s'emmitouflèrent dans des peignoirs propres et des chaussons. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine pour faire chauffer les pizzas et se blottirent ensemble contre le canapé, en attendant de pouvoir les manger.

Cette douche à deux avaient peux être été leur première, mais Beth savait que ce ne serait pas la dernière, loin de là. Elle n'aurait aussi plus peur ou honte de se mettre nu devant lui, comment elle le pourrait avec un homme comme Rio.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.  
> Les commentaires et kudos donnent le sourire!!!!


End file.
